


Опрометчивые

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: О причинах, по которым порознь – разумней, и о поводе им не следовать.





	Опрометчивые

**Author's Note:**

> Написано до выхода "Гражданки"

– Лучше бы ты меня не находил. 

– Что? – беспомощно переспросил Стив. 

Баки произнес приговор ровно, будто не в сердцах, а давно обдуманный, единственно возможный итог. 

Жестокая фраза в висках эхом забилась, оглушая, отнимая ориентировку в пространстве. Стив не ждал, не был готов, силился вспомнить, как дошло до такого. 

Он обход совершал, когда увидел Баки, затаившегося в темном углу с обзором на окна и винтовкой под рукой, будто часовой. Может, не спалось. Может, действительно нападения ждал. Сейчас был черед Капитана Америки на посту находиться, но даже его дежурство – перестраховка. Старку и его сторонникам досталось не меньше, чем их лагерю. Да и по-честному играли, использовать подлые приемы против бывших соратников – черта, которую нельзя было переступать. Стив растолковать это попытался, а Баки высмеял безответственность, спорить начал, другие опасности перечислять. 

Последнее время было тяжело общаться, половина разговоров ссорами заканчивалась, случай – не из ряда вон. Потому и молчали по большей части, чтобы хоть так удерживать перемирие. Стив не пытался вывести Баки на откровенность, ждал, когда сам разговориться. Дождался. Лучше бы нет. 

– Без тебя было легче выживать, – констатировал Баки, глядя снизу-вверх. – Ты мешаешь прятаться, притягиваешь внимание моих врагов, делишься своими. Семьдесят лет прошло, а у тебя все еще не хватает ума избежать драки.

– Я пытался решить разногласие мирным путем. Этой драки не удалось избежать. Извини.

Баки медлил, слова подбирал. Стив неплохо видел в темноте, но не любил смотреть на старого друга сумеречным, животным зрением, сжирающим краски, обращающим людей в нематериальные тени.

– Я собираюсь уйти, Стив. Не хотел исчезать. Попрощаемся? 

Черно-белый призрак поднялся на ноги, руку протягивая. У Стива почву из-под ног выбило, он с трудом удержал равновесие, проигнорировал приглашение к рукопожатию, вперед подался, в плечи вцепляясь, будто так мог удержать, не позволить раствориться в воздухе. Это не злая шутка и не угроза. Это, быть может, выход из тупика, но Стив предпочтет собой стену проламывать, чем принять подобный обходной путь.

– Не отпущу. Ты не должен справляться сам, помнишь?

– Я привык справляться сам. Пришлось привыкнуть.

Баки голову набок склонил, коротко потерся щекой о руку Стива. У него изменились привычки, манера поведения. Проще стали, будто из них вытравили формальное. Приходилось перестраиваться.

Проблема в том, что притирка требовала времени, а времени не было.

– Ты сам… Ты вспомнил. Мог прийти ко мне давно. Были бы вместе. Зачем скрываться?

Стив разжал пальцы на правом плече, зарылся ими в длинные, спутанные волосы. Между лучшими друзьями осталось мало понимания и много прикосновений. Баки вчера ругался остервенело, и лбом в предплечье Стиву вжимался. Казалось: чем сильнее ссорились, тем острее нуждались в физическом контакте. Или наоборот. Чем ближе друг к другу оказывались физически, тем больше находилось поводов для скандалов, но в такой взаимосвязи было еще меньше смысла.

– Как «вместе», Стив? Как сейчас? Я вне закона. Ты был его стражем. Не сумел бы меня вытащить, а топить тебя я не хотел. Оглянись. Все это могло начаться раньше. Если бы мы не встретились – могло не начаться вовсе.

– Дело не только в тебе.

– Именно. Для лучшего стратега ты выбрал не лучшую стратегию. Выступил против попытки надеть на вас ошейники, но со стороны… Твои солдаты должны верить в то, что ты сражаешься за идею, а не за преступника. Баки Барнс для них никто. И своего Баки Барнса у них нет. Зато на той стороне люди, у которых личные счеты к Зимнему Солдату.

– К чему ты клонишь? – уточнил Стив, соскальзывая рукой на спину, не позволяя напряжению просочиться в прикосновение. 

– Это не моя война, Стив. Я не супергерой. За тобой пошел бы просто потому, что это ты. Но такой союз тебе во вред, ставит под угрозу то, за что борешься, разве не видишь? Если бы не защищал меня, может, со Старком сумел бы компромисс найти. Простым гражданам его точка зрения ближе. Безопасней звучит. Если я уйду, у тебя появится шанс убедить мир в своей правоте.

– Я не уверен, что прав. Уверен только, что они не правы.

– Это уже не важно. 

– Да. Без тебя ничего не важно.

Лицо Баки треснуло неровной, недолгой улыбкой, и Стив подобрался, обрывая ласку, отзываясь на звук, сознавая, что худшее еще не озвучено. Он не мог нападать, защищался – с трудом.

– Разве? То, что ты меня искал, было иллюзией того, что на планете существовал человек, которому я небезразличен, даже после всего, но… Ты жалеешь, что выбрал меня.

– Нет, – отчеканил Стив. – Нет. Жалею, что пришлось выбирать, жалею, что не все меня поддержали, жалею, что началась междоусобица. О своем решении – нет.

– Лжешь. Может даже, самому себе. Зачем было возвращаться ко мне, когда то, чем я был, ты обрел в них? – кивнул Баки в пространство позади Стива.

– Это не то же самое.

– Верно, не то же. Мир другой. Ты – другой. Они – именно те, кто тебе теперь нужен. Так бывает, если годами идти разными дорогами. Нельзя их отмотать, вернуться к тому, на чем остановились. «До конца» – это очень долго. Я понимаю. Ты оказался в футуристическом будущем, и местные обитатели помогли с ним сродниться. Они вросли в тебя. Заменили меня. 

– Баки. Перестань. Пожалуйста.

Баки передергивал, по больному бил. Половина людей, которым Стив доверился, не прошла проверку, предала его, открыла охоту. Капитан Америка мечтал, чтобы хоть в собственной команде была целостность. От существующего раздрая в раздрае зубы скрипели. Вместе бы держаться, а они по разным углам забились, зализывая полученные сегодня шрамы, растравливая нанесенные когда-то раны.

– Не думай, что я обиженного строю. Просто хотя бы один из нас должен рассуждать рационально. Разойтись – лучше для обоих.

– Нет.

У Стива сил не хватало аргументированно спорить, он просто всем собой чувствовал несогласие.

– Тогда ответь: для чего тебе я? – потребовал Баки, испытующе глядя в глаза. – Ты больше не можешь найти мне места. На память о прошлом? Я даже на это не гожусь. Слишком изменился. Не соответствую.

Стив не понимал половины претензий, понимал лишь, что Баки было плохо. Может быть, из-за него – плохо, но, если нет – равно не мог помочь. Стив обрадовался воссоединению с лучшим другом, вот только ощущение западни перекрывало положительные эмоции, не давало высказывать. Баки многого от Стива ждал. Или – многого боялся. Не верил его словам, а объяснять действиями Стив не умел. 

– А какое применение ты себе хочешь, Бак? 

Может, это Стив что-то не то сказал. Может, это Баки к тому и вел.

Если перемотать в замедленном темпе: Стив, вероятно, первым оступился. Невольно спровоцировал. Толкования свободных мест напомнили о зияющем долгие годы пробеле в окружении, о том, кого ужасно не хватало, даже сейчас, особенно – сейчас. 

О любимом человеке.

Ассоциация, от которой взгляд на секунду-две опустился на губы Баки. 

Баки перехватил его, притянул к контексту. Стив не просил, но со стороны, наверное, показалось, что просил.

Баки его поцеловал.

Без сомнений и уточняющих вопросов, будто приказ выполнял. Ладно бы символически прижался. Он зажмурился, и за затылок к себе пригнул, мокро прохаживаясь языком по внутренней стороне губ, внутрь просясь. Невкусно горчило отчаяньем и все-таки… кружило голову. Стив отвечал. Реагировал, как и всегда в таких ситуациях. Проклятье. Попытался выгнуться, чтобы не слишком телами соприкасаться, но Баки на шее повис, втираясь бедром в его отвердевший член. Поцелуй длился секунд десять, около того. Нормальный человек не завелся бы так быстро. 

Баки отшатнулся, широко распахнув глаза. В его зрачках Стив отражался маленьким, обескураженным и виноватым. Баки шаг назад сделал, и еще несколько, уже в дверях отвернулся, обронил:

– Я не ухожу.

Стив чувствовал, что щеки горели красным. Не от стыда даже. От унижения.

Он в пустоту таращился, ждал, когда тело остынет, в норму придет. 

Раз за разом прогоняя разговор вперед-назад, пристально вертел и изучал каждую реплику, будто если наложить верный фильтр, снимок обретет смысловую целостность, ссыплется в руки горсткой ответов. Стив разную мотивацию мог высмотреть, вытянуть. Она его не устраивала, попахивала чем-то безнадежным, злым и необратимо глупым. 

Баки Барнс всегда был тем, в ком нуждался Стив. В Бруклине – лучшим другом. На войне не перестал им быть, но форма изменилась. Больше боевой товарищ и идеальный сержант, чем друг. Не потому, что надежный человек, прикрывающий спину, оказался нужнее. Стив не верил в благотворительность. Баки был собственником неизлечимым, еще в «Коммандос» ревновал, что у Стива кто-то кроме него появился.

Баки наверняка принял возбуждение на свой счет.

Правда в том, что Стив Роджерс сколько угодно мог твердить про правильных партнеров, но тело мгновенно отзывалась на все, что предлагали.

Неутешительный диагноз. Стив не был в курсе, до каких границ доходило. Будь его воля – не проверял бы. Знакомые или нет, в скромном перечне проявивших интерес значились привлекательные девушки. Стив предпочел бы не знать, что и на парней велся с охотой. Ладно бы просто на парней. На лучшего друга, который вместо брата числился.

Стиву муторно было, он пытался переварить, усвоить новость.

Тело Капитана Америки со стороны идеалом для многих мнилось. Только он сам знал длинный перечень неудобств, который венчало непомерно потребляемое количество пищи и вот эта досадная особенность потенции. Была ли она всегда или сыворотка постаралась – нельзя определить. В прежние времена девушки не проявляли благосклонности. Первый поцелуй украли благодарные женщины всей Америки в лице одной дерзкой штабистки. На Стива тогда шквал приятных ощущений обрушился, даже мысли оттолкнуть не возникло, пусть Лоррейн он видел прежде лишь мельком. Если бы Пегги не вошла, не спугнула, черт знает, чем кончилось бы. Вряд ли Лоррейн позволила бы многое, уж точно не тогда и не там. Стив не был уверен, что сумел бы удовольствоваться малым. К лучшему, что Пегги их застала. В сущности, она была права, называя его «как все». Романтический интерес к одной девушке не мешал влечению к другим. Стив до сих пор помнил смесь ароматов сладких духов и лака для волос. Пегги пахла по-другому, более терпко. Это он тоже успел распробовать за короткое соприкосновение губ, изрядно сбившее настрой перед битвой.

Была еще пара безымянных девушек, подаривших поцелуи, на которые Стив не умел не отвечать. И… Наташа. Отвлекающий маневр, больше имитацией являвшийся, чем самим поцелуем. Хватило, чтобы завестись, а Наташа прижалась достаточно тесно, чтобы почувствовать. Ее позабавил почти тридцатилетний мужик, у которого за секунду встало от невинного представления. Но это и лестно для любой женщины. Наташа хохмила после, осторожно, щадя его самолюбие. Завела разговор об отношениях, вкрадчиво намекнула, что не против с ним переспать. Стив любовался на ее стройные ноги, желанием захлебывался, но не настолько с ума сошел, чтобы ввязываться, в дружбу свел. 

Думать о Наташе, как о противнике, оказалось больнее всего, больнее даже, чем о Тони. Черной Вдове и самой было непросто: она обречена выбирать между близкими идеями и близкими людьми. Стив помимо воли размышлял, изменилось бы что-нибудь или нет, если бы он тогда подыграл, уступил, согласился. Секс – не лучшее, но действенное средство привязывания к себе.

До раскола Наташа Романофф считала своим хобби налаживать его личную жизнь, подбирала кандидатуры, сватала порядочных девушек, пыталась вытолкнуть на свидания. Стив не был уверен, что этого достаточно, чувствовал себя старше их и младше одновременно.

Если с этой точки зрения посмотреть, Стив Роджерс и вправду нуждался в особенном человеке. В том, с кем не побоялся бы уснуть и проснуться.

Люди, которые не умели держать язык за зубами, вываливали информацию о себе в сеть, нервировали его. Он не хотел бы оказаться снимком в чьем-то инстаграме вместо очередного завтрака с пометкой о том, что вкусовые характеристики блюда не оправдали ожиданий.

Некоторым вещам в жизни отведены соответствующие временные рамки. Существовала принципиальная разница в ребенке, учившемся плавать, и во взрослом мужчине, постигавшем ту же науку. Капитан Америка многое проспал, многое должен был наверстать как можно быстрее. Он вынужден был выставлять себя никчемным, удивляясь элементарным вещам, осваивая технику и новые социальные протоколы. Вносить в список еще и секс он не был готов. Сейчас любой пятнадцатилетний мальчишка знал о постельной возне больше, чем в былые времена перепробовал мужчина, справивший серебряную свадьбу.

Наверняка про личную жизнь Капитана Америки не был осведомлен никто из «Мстителей». Однотипные шутки угасли. Равнодушие, с котором вероятный девственник воспринимал шпильки, убедило, будто почвы под ними не было. Стив решил сохранить иллюзию, что скрытничал о чем-то. Он слышал разные версии. От абсурдных предположений об асексуальности, до тех, что останавливались недалеко от правды. Неизвестность не давала увидеть слабину, использовать ее. А интим… да, интим был одной из болевых точек, пусть даже за столько лет удалось нарастить панцирь. 

Несделанное вовремя не стоило делать вовсе. Комплексы закопаны вглубь, утоптаны тщательно, чтобы грунт затвердел, чтобы дождем не вымыло. Угораздило же попасть в шторм, который слоем за слоем сдирал ограничения, наружу тащил. Не первостепенная проблема, даже в десятку приоритетов не входила, все равно, что сокрушаться о разбитом байке, когда Земля по швам трещала, но… Но.

Стиву всегда нравились прикосновения лучшего друга. Поцелуй понравился тоже. Стив любил Баки, более того – доверял ему. Если примерить критерии, просуммировать, оказывалось, что он подходил как никто другой. 

Это теория, на практике невесть как сложится. Может быть, потом, когда-нибудь, нескоро, после всего…

Вернувшись в комнату, Стив обнаружил Баки в своей постели. Он был одет в штаны и майку, расположился удобно, закрыто, без претензии на соблазнение, но Стив подумал, что с чего-то такого должен начинаться секс. С минуту стоял рядом, колеблясь. На самом-то деле не было времени на продуманные и взвешенные решения, приходилось действовать сразу, на импровизации. Стив не представлял последствий, если согласится, но отчетливо понимал, что будет, если откажет: Баки уйдет. Это не шантаж. Это принятое решение, которое не так-то просто переменить. Стив намерен воспользоваться врученным шансом переубедить, сохранить отношения. В той или иной форме.

Забираясь в кровать, он мысленно принял приглашение заняться любовью.

Баки не делал ничего. Рядом лежал, дышал размеренно и все равно ощущался взвинченным и напряженным. Стив полночи не смыкал глаз в ожидании начала. Раздумывал, что, может, поцелуй не при чем, не в сексе дело. В близости, в поддержке. В конце концов, ночевали же когда-то вместе без подтекста. Теперь не повторяли, конечно. 

Стив уснул, только когда уснул Баки. Долго или нет, программа сработала.

По пробуждении Стив нашел себя, лежащим на боку, по-хозяйски перекинув руку через Баки, вжимая его в себя, упираясь стоящим членом в задницу. Первый импульс – отшатнуться. Стив не сделал этого. Баки бодрствовал, но был спокоен, не похоже, чтобы возражал. 

– Извини? – попробовал Стив.

– Не за что извиняться, – остановил Баки, принимаясь ерзать в объятии. Стив подумал сперва, что это было попыткой отстраниться, но Баки прогнулся дугой, потираясь о его член отчетливо, медленно, дразняще. – Приятно, что меня как привлекательного парня воспринимают, а не как оружие в облике человеческом.

– Ты понимаешь, что делаешь? – спросил Стив. Сложно было сохранять здравомыслие, когда волна щекочущего тепла циркулировала от макушки до пальцев ног.

– Да, вполне. 

Это был не вполне убедительный ответ. Стоило бы допытаться как следует. Стив осознавал, что расспросами бы настрой испортил, но может, именно то, что им было нужно – упустить момент. Требовалось больше времени, чтобы разобраться в себе, обдумать и свыкнуться, но… Баки завел правую руку за спину Стиву, на поясницу надавил, запрещая на попятную идти. Бионическую под себя подобрал, не позволяя заострять на ней внимание.

У Стива Роджерса в личной жизни значился прочерк, тянущийся с давних времен. Не наверстать упущенного, не отмотать назад. Баки тоже непросто вернуться в привычную колею, компенсировать, залатать. Ему полжизни смертями выжгли, не оставив места для любви.

Стив любил его сейчас.

Зарывался лицом в каштановые волосы, вдыхая запах гари, пороха и риска. Создание новых проблем – не лучший способ отвлечься от старых, но в решении меньших затруднений было нечто успокаивающее, помогающее отложить невозможное на потом, поверить в себя, избавиться от чувства бессилия.

Стив одно знал точно: Баки нельзя было говорить про девушек, про свою непритязательность. Чтобы он там не напридумывал – пусть. Стив подыграет.

Он терся – тканью о ткань, изнутри разгораясь, и когда уже совсем близко оказался, остановился, чтобы не в штаны. Стянул их с себя, и с Баки тоже. В ушах грохотала кровь, оглушала так, что дыхание не позволяла различить. Стив зациклился на собственных ощущениях, не удосужился убедиться, что и у Баки стояло. Едва расслышал хлюпающие звуки, когда Баки кулаком принялся двигать. Стив сообразил, что это, наверное, он должен был делать, но теперь уже глупо стало перехватывать инициативу. Руки Стиву еще пригодятся. 

Наголо, кожей к коже – откровение, невозможное ощущение, еле удалось сдержаться, отсрочить. Стив смял рукой упругую ягодицу, оттягивая в сторону, членом скользил между и, проходясь по анусу, замирал на мгновение. Баки каждый раз вздрагивал. Стив мнил сначала, что от страха, не с первого движения заметил, что тот будто бы навстречу подавался. Или действительно не с первого. Смазка капала с перевозбужденного члена, оставалась на коже Баки влажной дорожкой, блестела, будто он нарочно смазывал, чтобы…

Баки содрогался долго, шумно, Стив слушал его оргазм, положив ладонь на каменный живот, поглаживая, пачкаясь в сперме. Баки отворачивался, будто ему неловко было немного, но не самому по себе, а от того, что Стиву ни капельки не было стыдно. Стив дурел, темп набирал, бедрами толкаясь. Кончил прямо поверх. Когда в глазах прояснилось, рассматривал анус, размышлял, как странно он смотрелся – нетронутым, но вымазанным в семени. Стив пальцем потянулся, аргументируя тем, что хотел стереть. Вместо этого начал втирать в края, по кругу водить. На этом бы и прерваться стоило. Стив никогда не умел останавливаться. Он надавил – неглубоко совсем. Баки дернулся было соскочить, но тут же насадился, втянул в себя. Жарко оказалось очень и тесно. Стив двигал внутри, массировал на пробу. Может, зря так торопился. Одно дело задницей покрутить, и другое – позволить себе вставить. К этому бы точно не была лишней пара-тройка свиданий.

Стиву бы больше к Баки прислушиваться, но словами он сейчас не говорил, а движения противоречивы. У Стива был не настолько ясный рассудок, чтобы выбирать, на что ориентироваться. Он себя уверенней чувствовал, когда контролировал, диктовал. С лучшим другом проще, потому что не было страшно сделать что-то глупое или неуместное. Он полжизни только глупости и делал, Баки не привыкать.

Стив поддался странной, неизвестно откуда свалившейся идее. Ласкал себя рукой, и когда уже совсем немного до разрядки осталось, ткнулся членом между ягодиц Баки, надавил, втискивая одну головку. Жестко удерживал Баки за бедро, чтобы не вздумал своевольничать, подаваться навстречу. Самого себя удержать было гораздо сложнее. Телу очень хотелось глубже, оно знало, что это легко, одним толчком. Стив кольцом стиснул основание члена, двигая резко, выдавливая из себя оргазм. 

Когда Стив принялся вытаскивать вместо того, чтобы до конца вставить, Баки сжался, словно удержать хотел. Не сразу понял, что произошло, а потом руки в кулаки сжал, комкая простынь почти до треска ткани:

– Твою мать, ты издеваешься, что ли?..

Сперма текла по литым бедрам. Стив подцепил каплю большим пальцем, повел вверх, заталкивая обратно, подушечкой закрыл, будто запечатал.

Будоражило, что Баки был весь заполнен его спермой, хотя Стив его еще не опробовал членом. Успеется. 

Стиву удалось разохотить Баки, тот ругался и просил, недолго, но исступленно. Напомнило чем-то недавние ссоры, только слова оказались еще несдержанней и тела – еще ближе. Стив сильнее нажал пальцем, пропихивая его внутрь, проворачивая, извлек, заменил тремя. Баки размяк, доступным стал, всем телом просящим. Стив быстро заводился, но первый голод заглушен, и теперь хотелось посмаковать всласть, изучить. Он шею целовал, засосы ставил, покусывал. 

Стресс побежден примитивным способом. Стив словно оживал. Чувствовал себя навеселе, захмелевшим. Не мог напиться, но мог забыться сексом. Он – уловка, которая сближала, на одну волну настраивала, пульс синхронизировала.

Баки был резкий и яркий, реагировал остро, будто давно отвык от подобных ощущений или… чем черт не шутит, или вовсе их не знал.

Наверняка нельзя сказать, Стив лица его даже не видел из этой позы, а все равно не мог от ощущения избавиться, что в зеркало смотрелся. Проверить решил, рукой за волосы потянул, к себе выворачивая, приникая к губам. У Баки пряди на лбу слиплись влажными кольцами, глаза были закрыты, и тени от ресниц дрожали на щеках. Если бы Баки на словах сказал, можно было бы усомниться: он многое не вспомнил. Тело – честнее. 

Дорваться до кого-то нетронутого в мире, где никто уже давно не требовал от своего партнера неопытности – равно что в лотерею выиграть. Не Стиву, конечно, было говорить о редкости явления, он и сам являлся тем еще диковинным экспонатам. Но мысль, что оба находились в одинаковом положении, была по душе. Стив затруднялся объяснить, почему то, что в себе недостатком прописано, в партнере привлекательности добавляло. Зимний Солдат – столетняя легенда с вереницей трупов в послужном списке, но в сексе – чист как слеза. 

Нелепое слово «невинность», кто придумал только? Можно ли называть убийцу невинным лишь за то, что на его долю не выпало любви? 

Стив и сам был ущербен в знании. Бестолково по телу шарил, силясь все сразу охватить, без понимания, где прикосновения были действительно приятны. Он трогал, трогал, трогал, до чего дотянуться мог. Учился, угадывал. До предела доведя обоих, вставил член, вытесняя сперму. Не особо задумывался о боли, интуитивно усвоив, какой у Баки болевой порог, но опасался не рассчитать, навредить или попросту не суметь наслаждением обернуть. 

И все же Стив хотел этой ответственности. Даже если ошибался, нафантазировал, ему нравилось заниматься любовью с этой фантазией. 

Баки в поту был весь, скользкий и подвижный – непросто удержать. Хотелось попросить его лежать смирно, не мешать. Стив толкался ритмично и сильно, пользовался Баки, пользовался возможностью дарить и получать удовольствие. Он будто сейчас оказался на пределе, вытягивал из окружающего пространства все хорошее, что мог. Пытался надышаться. Пытался не думать о том, когда последний раз вот так вот пытался надышаться, предчувствуя, быть может, что семьдесят лет не будет дышать...

– Ты меня всего испачкал, – погодя резюмировал обессиленный, удовлетворенный Баки.

– Секс вообще грязная штука, разве нет?

– Ты не брезгливый, оказывается.

– Мы по уши в дерьме, а руки – по локоть в крови. Я бы не парился из-за спермы в заднице, – оскалился Стив.

– Мне в душ надо. Лень только.

Взгляд радовало, что Баки вымазан в сперме, но, наверное, его стоило бы почистить. Стив сполз ниже по кровати, наклонился к пояснице, языком ее лизнул.

– Что ты делаешь? – вяло пошевелился Баки, попытавшись увернуться.

– Хочу стереть. Сколько получится.

Стив сдвинулся, примериваясь. Когда между ягодиц языком полез, Баки дернуло, он Стива за волосы оттащить попытался, но длины не хватало, пряди сквозь пальцы просачивались.

– Господи, что ты вытворяешь? Ты отвратителен в постели.

Стив прервался ненадолго, за ягодицу укусил, наказывая за слова. Баки несколько раз повторил просьбу прекратить, задыхаясь, захлебываясь стонами. Стив не собирался слушаться, вот еще, не тогда, когда он нашел еще один способ разговорить Баки. Баки Барнса было бы не так уж просто заставить молить о пощаде, но если постараться… Стив мог делать это весь день.

Баки сдался вскоре, ноги под себя подобрал, едва ли не клубком сворачиваясь, позволяя делать с собой все, что вздумается.

Стив ублажил его еще раз, только после этого перестал удерживать. В теле поселилась истома, легкость, почти невесомость. Баки вывернулся, укладываясь на другой бок, лицом к лицу. Стиву удобно было, можно было вволю налюбоваться, каким раскрасневшимся, осоловевшим выглядел Баки. Стив не выдержал, за поцелуем нагнулся, опасаясь, что оттолкнут после предыдущих художеств. Баки отвечал неуклюже, будто впервые, будто разучился, растерялся.

– Дай хоть посмотрю, – пробормотал, отстраняясь, сжимая ему бедро бионической рукой, принимаясь разглядывать. – Засунул в меня эту штуку, не дав даже прицениться. А вдруг бы я струсил?

– Ты-то?

Баки ладонью повел, словно хотел дополнить осмотр тактильным изучением. Стив был вполовину возбужден, но ему немного надо, чтобы опять. 

– Осторожней с прикосновениями, Бак. Если, конечно, не хочешь «эту штуку» обратно в себя.

– Ты со всеми такой? – вздохнул Баки, предусмотрительно убирая руку.

– С какими еще всеми? – засмеялся Стив. Это был не грустный смех, лишь самую малость нервный.

– Даже так?

– Да. Не слишком облажался для своего первого раза?

С другим человеком Стив бы опустил тему, не стал заострять. Баки был, пожалуй, единственным, с кем совсем не стыдно сознаться, с кем совсем не страшно быть уязвимым. Стив был готов выслушать поправки, разобраться, когда Баки действительно что не устраивало, а когда от обратного его ругательства следовало воспринимать.

– Ты эгоистичная задница, Стив, – пробурчал Баки. – Но мне понравилось.

– Мне тоже понравилась твоя задница.

– А вообще? Я-то как для своего первого раза? 

– Для двух старых дев мы неплохо справились, – отшутился Стив, опасаясь, что его не так поймут, если он словесно выразит, как сердце екнуло от откровенности Баки.

– Ты не удивлен, что я тоже?

– Не был уверен. У тебя личная жизнь была поживее. 

– Тем обидней, что в прошлом веке я считался знатоком женщин, а здесь оказался неопытным, неумелым калекой.

Стив поежился. На него работал образ романтика, никто бы особо не удивился, а вот Баки… Раньше флирт был ни к чему не обязывающим знаком внимания, сейчас – приглашение почти что. С Зимним Солдатом далеко не каждый осмелится. Стив осознал, что зря язык прикусывал, что Баки и словами любить нужно.

– Ты восхитителен, Бак, – наклонившись, на ухо по секрету сказал. – Неужели не понимаешь, что наделал? У меня же не то что от касаний, от одного твоего вида вставать будет.

Баки вздрогнул, улыбнулся глазами, губами:

– То, что я накритиковал… не принимай всерьез. Просто непривычно. Всю жизнь представлял себя с девушкой, а не вместо девушки. Не думал раньше о тебе. Это ничего?

Странно, но Стиву легче стало от признания, что близость и для Баки была спонтанна, что влечение не сто лет в дальнем ящике пряталось. Мотивация – не обман, а эксперимент, давший большее, чем можно было рассчитывать. 

– Как же поцеловать умудрился?

– Это сложно объяснить. Дернуло что-то, показалось… Мне было одиноко. Прежде рядом с тобой никогда не было одиноко. Хватало того, что ты мне давал. Раньше ты… раньше ты был моим.

– Слушай, я еле успеваю за происходящим, но… Я тебя хочу.

– Я понял, – фыркнул Баки. 

– В смысле: я хочу тебя себе. Своим.

– Это я тоже понял.

– Так что? Ты в деле? Останешься? Подойдет вакансия любовника? Достаточно особенно? – перебирал Стив формулировки, не уверенный, какая больше по душе, чувствуя только, что нововведение органично приживется. Вряд ли нужно много времени, чтобы влюбиться в того, кого любишь.

– С человеком, благодаря которому не сдохну девственником? Конечно, в деле.

– Баки.

– Не напрягайся. Я постараюсь не умереть. Уже приходилось однажды. Не понравилось.


End file.
